wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diana Desert Jewelz Bear
Diana Desert Jewelz is one of the main characters of the movie Wonder Pets: Genie Magic and Wonder Pets: Desert Jewelz. She made her debut in the 1992 feature film Aladdin. Her speaking voice is provided by Linda Larkin and her singing voice has been provided by Lea Salonga and Liz Callaway. She is the sixth official Disney Princess. BackgroundEdit Jasmine is the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah, and thus, is a Princess. Jasmine's mother is rarely mentioned, and she is presumably dead. In the first film, Jasmine has become frustrated with the duties of being a princess, and longs for a life outside of the palace. This clashes with the fact that, according to the law, Jasmine must marry before her next birthday, which results in a problem because Jasmine wishes to marry for love rather than for wealth, glory and power. Jasmine is an official member of the Disney Princess franchise, and is so far the only Princess with an Arabian/Middle Eastern physical appearance. PersonalityEdit Jasmine is a rather multilayered character; incredibly independent and strong in many ways. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, no matter who she's up against. Whether it be her father, Jafar, or some other villain corrupting Agrabah, Jasmine won't hesitate to stand up for what's right, mostly for the safety of others as opposed to herself. This aspect of her character is greatly explored in the television series, where it is shown Jasmine is very much ruler of Agrabah alongside her father, as opposed to the stereotypical princess that merely sits around on the sidelines. She is shown to take part in most of the political disputes and conversations, often gives her suggestions on how to make peace (which more often than not comes out successful) and is shown to have the same amount of respect her father earns. She is also very clever, shown when tricking Aladdin to reveal who he really was on the magic carpet ride. Aside from this, Jasmine is extremely compassionate and caring. Towards her kingdom, her family, her friends, and especially Aladdin, whom she treats as a best friend, as well as a lover. Together, the two share a strong bond, always open to one another's tendencies and ideals, and always looking out for one another. She's also a heavy influence on the former street rat's life- often standing as his primary motivation in completing a new goal for the better. As mentioned before, Jasmine cares a great deal about her kingdom, as has shown to sacrifice herself many times for the safety of her subjects. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, it's shown she has an outstanding desire to contribute to her kingdom, in ways that don't include flaunting her status as a princess. However, Jasmine is not without her flaws. She can, at times, be too fussy and opinionated, as well as incredibly stubborn. She can also speak without thinking from time to time. Several times throughout the TV series (specifically in "Do the Rat Thing") she is shown to have a difficult time accepting when she's wrong. Especially to Aladdin, in an attempt to deflate his sometimes prominent ego. Even so, she realizes her mistakes in the long run, and makes amends for whatever trouble she may cause, no matter the scale or circumstance. She also loves children as she usually kisses them, helps them, fawns over them, and saves their lives. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Turquoise Characters Category:Arabian/Belly Dancer Category:Characters who wear tiaras/crowns Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who get glamourish beauty Category:Arabian/Belly Dancer Pets Category:Characters with Blonde/Yellow as Wigs Category:ST. Patrick's Day Dress-Up Category:Characters who made a wish themselves Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Team Heroes